Un campamento diferente
by Lenayuri
Summary: Sherlock es obligado a asistir a un campamento y está molesto. Pero ciertas situaciones le hacen pensar tal vez no es una completa perdida de tiempo. [Johnlock]
1. Presentaciones y bienvenidas

**ADVERTENCIAS**: AU!Camp. Teen!lock. Johnlock.

Para **smile**, quien pidió el prompt:** Campamento de Verano. Fluff.** ¡Y aquí está!

Gracias a **Maye Malfter** por betearme.

* * *

**I**

**Presentaciones y bienvenidas**

A sus dieciséis años lo último que Sherlock desea es ser arrastrado por su madre a ese estúpido campamento lleno de adolescentes idiotas. Pero claro, al ser el menor de la familia debe obedecer –y ésta vez no puede escapar, para su desgracia. Así que cuando baja del auto con su madre y su hermano –el cabrón sonríe ¡se burla de él!–, su maleta y una mochila, lo único que hace es suspirar y tratar de no volverse loco alrededor de tan… rústico sitio.

A lo lejos observa un grupo de jóvenes pavoneándose delante de otro grupo de jovencitas. _Absurdo_, piensa. Hace una mueca y su madre le acaricia el cabello.

—Diviértete, Sherlock— le dio un beso en la frente y siguió —y nada de experimentos.

—Sí, madre.

—Cuídate mucho, hijo. Nos vemos en un mes.

—Que te vaya bien, _hermanito_— el tono burlón de Mycroft hizo bufar al menor.

—A ti también, Mycroft. Asegúrate de no comer tantos pasteles o podría terminar rodándote por las escaleras— cuando Mycroft frunce la nariz y la levanta ofendido, Sherlock sonríe. Observa que ambos entran en el auto y se van, dejándole a su suerte en un mar de hormonas y bajos coeficientes intelectuales.

Una joven se acerca a él sonriendo —¡Hola! Soy Molly, una de las instructoras del campamento '_Eterna Scientiae_' y estoy aquí para ayudarte a establecerte en tu cabaña— saca una carpeta y se la entrega al moreno —Ahí vienen los horarios de las actividades, carreras, concursos y demás información de interés. Hay actividades diurnas y nocturnas, como fogatas y pruebas de valor. Incluye un mapa con todos los puntos del campamento y todas las cabañas; éstas están separadas en hombre y mujeres, tu cabaña es…— la joven verificó su tabla y sonrió —tu cabaña es la 221B –la B es para la zona de hombres– y ¡qué suerte! Es la que tiene vista al lago— sonriendo aún más, espera pacientemente la respuesta del moreno ante todo su monólogo.

Sherlock suspira aburrido y lanza algo parecido a un gruñido en contestación. La joven olvida la sonrisa un poco, se muerde el labio pero se recompone rápidamente —¡Bueno! Será mejor que te instales rápido, la bienvenida comenzará en media hora. ¡Bienvenido, Sherlock!

Con la carpeta en una mano, su mochila al hombro y una maleta en el suelo, Sherlock piensa que nada puede ser peor que esto. Se encamina a su cabaña esperando que sus compañeros no sean un montón de orangutanes con el cerebro del tamaño de una pulga.

Cuando abre la puerta se percata que no hay nadie más ahí. Ignorando el hecho, entra e inspecciona el interior. Hay dos literas empotradas en la esquina, dos pequeños muebles de 3x0.5 metros con entrepaños, un librero, un gran escritorio y una pequeña mesa plegable con cuatro –no, cinco sillas. Hay dos ventanas, una que da al lago y la otra que está a los pies de la otra litera. Sherlock toma la cama de abajo en la litera que está más cerca al escritorio –no es que fuese a usarla mucho, de todas maneras– y es cuando escucha la puerta abrirse.

Por ésta entra un muchacho robusto con lentes y gran sonrisa. El segundo que entra es un muchacho al que Sherlock no se detiene a analizar porque a leguas se nota que es un idiota. Sin embargo, el tercero que entra riendo y bromeando con los otros hace que se le erice la piel con el simple hecho de escucharle reír. Sherlock le mira de reojo y no puede evitar deducirlo.

_Hijo mayor. Deportista. Abierto con la gente pero selectivo con sus amistades. Leal. Intrépido. No le teme a lo desconocido. Aptitudes para la medicina. Manos fuertes pero ágiles. Fuerte. Recién saliendo de un golpe en el hombro, posiblemente por jugar rugby. Bronceado por el entrenamiento. Porte de Casanova pero no le gusta jugar con las mujeres. De hecho, no tiene problemas con no relacionarse con mujeres por el momento. Enfocado en sus estudios. Preocupado por su hermana. Mirada vivaz pero ausente. Atrayente. Labios que invitan a…_

Y Sherlock se detiene abruptamente en medio de su análisis porque así _no es_ como debe funcionar. No tiene que pensar si sus ojos son hermosos o a qué sabrá su boca. Se enfoca en lo importante, en lo empírico, en la observación y no en qué tan pegado se le ve el pantalón. Gruñe y exhala para librarse de esas sensaciones que ha comenzado a reprimir.

—Hola— escucha a su izquierda. Cuando voltea nota que el muchacho rubio le mira con curiosidad con una gran sonrisa en su rostro —me llamo John ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Sherlock— responde sin dudarlo. John estrecha su mano y se voltea a presentar a los otros dos.

—Ellos son Mike y Dimmock— les apunta y se acerca un poco al moreno —no me preguntes por el nombre de Dimmock, no le gusta— el aliento de John huele a menta y Sherlock tiene que tragar para evitar pensar en ello.

—¡Hola, qué tal!— saluda Mike desde su lugar.

—Buenas— dice el otro, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Sherlock les mira y concluye que han sido amigos desde hace unos cinco años, más o menos. Se conocieron en la escuela y siguen juntos hasta el momento. El moreno se sintió ligeramente celoso pero alejó el pensamiento rápidamente.

—¿Ya terminaste de desempacar?— cuestiona John.

—Estaba en ello.

—¡Luego lo haces, vamos a investigar un poco!— el rubio haló a Sherlock de la mano y se despidió de sus amigos —¡Nos vemos en la ceremonia!— y salen de ahí rumbo al bosque.

Sherlock no entiende cómo o por qué permite a ese joven, al que acaba de conocer, le arrastre de un lado al otro. Le lleva al lago y le enseña a tirar piedras sobre el agua para que éstas hagan ondas en la superficie. Sherlock lo ve innecesario pero cuando John se gira hacia él y coloca una piedra en su mano instándole a intentarlo, lo hace –logrando que la piedra se hunda en el primer intento. John ríe, preguntando si alguna vez lo ha hecho antes y Sherlock no dice nada, pero el rubio lo toma como una respuesta y se coloca detrás de él, con otra piedra en su mano y le enseña cómo debe moverse, la inclinación y la fuerza con la que debe arrojarla.

Sherlock asiente, una parte de su cerebro registrando el calor del cuerpo del muchacho y la otra tratando de traerlo de vuelta a su _yo_ normal. Debe reprimir esas sensaciones, eliminarlas o guardarlas bajo llave en su Palacio Mental, pero cuando John le pregunta si está listo y le mira con esa sonrisa en sus labios no puede hacer nada más que asentir y arrojar la piedra.

—¡Asombroso, Sherlock! ¡Hizo cinco patitos! ¡Fue genial!— Sherlock, fuera de toda la lógica que puede buscar en su cerebro, siente cómo se llena de orgullo. Escuchar esas palabras y ese tono hace que algo cálido se pose en su pecho.

El atardecer cae y ambos jóvenes salen corriendo hacia la cabaña principal. John ubica a Mike y a Dimmock que les hacen señas y hala de nuevo a Sherlock. Se sientan y esperan a que comience la ceremonia.

Una señora mayor sube al escenario y da unos toquecitos al micrófono —¿Esto está encendido?— bromea —¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Me escuchan allá atrás?— recibe algunos 'sí' en coro y sigue —Bien. ¡Quiero pedirles un fuerte aplauso para ustedes, chicos! Esperamos que se diviertan mucho en este campamento y que, cuando termine el periodo vacaciones, hayan hecho muchos amigos y, sobre todo, que todo lo aprendido aquí sea de utilidad en el futuro— Sherlock bufa un poco y recibe un golpecito en el brazo por parte de John.

—¡Sh!— pero la sonrisa en su rostro le quita todo el tono de regaño.

—Algunos pensarán que un campamento es innecesario, pero yo pienso que es un lugar propicio para forjar lazos importantes con sus compañeros. Lazos como la amistad, la lealtad, el compañerismo, la fuerza. Todas esas cualidades harán de ustedes hombres y mujeres de provecho— hizo una pausa ligera y sonríe —Entonces ¡sean bienvenidos al campamento _Eterna Scientiae_!— los aplausos llenan el espacio y Sherlock observa a John, quien tiene un brillo especial en su mirada.

_Tal vez_, piensa Sherlock, _éste campamento no sea tan malo después de todo_.

* * *

[1] El nombre del campamento significa 'Conocimiento Eterno', está en latín.

[2] Yo los conozco como patitos –arrojar una piedra plana al agua para que ésta rebote, no sé cómo le llaman en otros países. :P

* * *

**Nota**. Espero les haya gustado el comienzo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	2. Carrera en el lago

**Nota**: Capítulo beteado por **Maye Malfter**. ¡Muchas gracias, mujer! *-*

* * *

**II**

**Carrera en el lago**

La primera semana pasó relativamente rápido, ante la mirada atónita de Sherlock.

Encuentra que convivir con sus compañeros de cabaña no es tan _aburrido_ como esperó. Siempre hay algo que hacer, alguna actividad en la que es incluido sin preguntar o juzgarlo, ni siquiera siente hostilidad por parte de ellos, lástima u obligados por John. _Son confiables_, piensa Sherlock.

Y aún hoy, con toda la energía gastada a lo largo de la semana, Sherlock no se siente cansado. Al contrario, se siente más vivo que nunca. Es como si hubiese estado viviendo en un mundo donde lo único que hay es oscuridad y soledad, pero ahora… era parte de _algo_. Y John fue quien le tendió la mano para mostrarle ese mundo donde los colores, las luces y los aromas son parte de algo parecido a un fruto prohibido que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de probar, pero que ahora lo tiene a su alcance y lo prueba, lo saborea y se derrite ante su dulzura. Es como su oasis personal después de vagar meses por el desierto.

John es su oasis, es su tesoro. Sherlock decide que él es especial y merece todo lo que alguna vez pensó era innecesario darle a otra persona. Sí, tal vez se está precipitando, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que es lo correcto. Sabe que puede entregarle su alma a John y no hará nada para lastimarlo. Al contrario, sabe que lo cuidará y salvaguardará como se hace con un tesoro preciado.

Las actividades en el campamento son diversas pero no se centran exclusivamente en las habilidades físicas de los jóvenes, también en las habilidades motrices y de aprendizaje. La señora Hudson – quien les dio el mensaje de bienvenida – había acertado en su discurso al decirles que el campamento forjaría en ellos las capacidades y cualidades dignas de hombres y mujeres de provecho.

Sherlock sigue pensando que es imposible lograr que el cien por ciento de ellos cambie en un mes, pero se alegra de que su cerebro no se _pudra_ con actividades sin sentido.

Las actividades físicas siguen siendo su talón de Aquiles, pero cuando se imagina a Mycroft intentando realizarlas no puede más que reír y esforzarse más. Al menos él es más… _esbelto_ y atlético que su hermano. Debía enviarle un par de pastelillos, sólo para molestar.

—¡Sherlock!— la voz de John lo saca de la planeación de su plan malévolo para vengarse de Mycroft por haberle dicho a Madre que ese campamento sería ideal para que socializara… aunque, pensándolo bien…

—Aquí— responde y piensa que esos pastelillos pueden ser, en lugar de una venganza, un agradecimiento. Pues de no haber venido, nunca hubiese conocido al joven rubio.

—Sherlock… ¿qué haces aquí?— el rubio entra a la cabaña y tiene las rodillas un poco sucias. Sherlock observa algunos rastros de tierra y hojas en su cabello. _Probablemente por trepar árboles_, piensa, pero no comenta nada. Esa es una de las cualidades que más le llama la atención del joven a su lado, ese que está quitándose la playera sucia por una limpia y que tiene unos fuertes braz- de acuerdo, ¿en qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Esa cualidad única en el rubio es la que más le gusta a Sherlock. Es tenaz e intrépido, valiente pero no estúpido; John sabe cuándo debe comportarse como un _salvaje_ y cuándo como una persona _decente_, no es que le molestase en lo absoluto a Sherlock. Al contrario, al moreno le gustaría deleitarse la pupila con el cuerpo desnudo de John – por eso acepta cada invitación a nadar al lago, aunque no le guste nadar, realmente.

—… ¿Sherlock?— la voz de John lo saca de sus fantasías, se aclara un poco la garganta y finge que hace _algo _en el microscopio – material del campamento, por cierto.

—Dime.

—¿Ya estás listo?— el moreno deja de fingir y le mira fijamente, alzando la ceja al no comprender. _¿Había olvidado algo?_, no lo creía, realmente.

—¿Para qué?

—¡Sherlock!— John sonríe y lo señala con el dedo —¡Olvidaste que hoy es la carrera en el lago!

—No es verdad, no lo olvidé— _carajo, sí lo olvidé_.

—No te creo— sonríe burlonamente el rubio —Anda, cámbiate. Estás en mi equipo y debemos calentar.

Sherlock omite el comentario ante la última palabra. Claro, convivir en aquel campamento no sólo le ha abierto la puerta a la interacción con otros seres vivos, sino también, a la posibilidad de crear un vínculo con alguien, un vínculo que comienza como amistad –aunque Sherlock duda que se quede ahí. Ambos son apasionados con las cosas que aman y Sherlock no duda, por dios ¡no es idiota!, que en algún punto ese vínculo, ese que se ha permitido arrancar de su mente, llegue para quedarse. Porque un vínculo con John puede ser su salvación, o su perdición.

Pero el menor también lo entiende, comprende el deseo de su subconsciente al abrirse completamente al rubio. _Quiere_ crear ese vínculo. Aún si lo destruye, será feliz porque lo conoció, lo disfrutó y lo dejó ir.

Disfrutaría del momento, durase lo que durase.

=X=

Al llegar al lago ya los esperaban Mike y Dimmock – cuyo nombre es Theodore pero no le gusta… le recuerda a una de las ardillas de Alvin y las ardillas – y John toma de la mano a Sherlock para apresurarlo. El instructor Jim ya está esperándoles.

El joven en cuestión tiene más o menos la misma edad que Molly, la joven que fue a recoger a Sherlock el primer día, y junto con otros son los que se encargan de los más pequeños del campamento. Según John, quien se hizo amigo de Molly rápidamente – para ligero… _disgusto_ de Sherlock – todos asistieron a aquel campamento cuando eran más pequeños y ahora querían retribuirle algo a uno de los lugares donde aprendieron tanto. Es la forma que encontraron para darle las gracias a la señora Hudson.

James Moriarty no es un joven muy alto ni musculoso, pero es toda una mente brillante. Sherlock lo notó el mismo instante que lo presentaron como el instructor de su área de cabañas. Sebastian Moran era el otro instructor y, como si fuesen polos opuestos, era atlético y más grande que James – y casi con la misma mente que él. Pero mientras Sebastian tiene la ventaja de la fuerza de su cuerpo, James la tiene en la agilidad de sus movimientos.

La primera vez que se presentaron, tuvieron un enfrentamiento amistoso – de prueba – para una carrera con obstáculos. James superó a Sebastian por mucho.

James es el cerebro. Sebastian las tácticas.

John había quedado encandilado por el otro rubio, pero aún más asombrado por James. Sherlock no estuvo para nada feliz.

El hecho es que estarían bajo la mirada analítica del joven que en esos momentos les está dando indicaciones.

—Y recuerden, disminuyan la velocidad en el retorno y traten de no tomar la curva muy cerrada, de lo contrario no podrán dar una vuelta fluida y perderán tiempo. ¿Entendieron?— dice sonriendo.

—¡Sí!— responde la mayoría al unísono.

—¡Perfecto! Comiencen a calentar.

John se empareja con Sherlock y comienzan el calentamiento. El moreno, internamente, se alegra de la impulsividad del rubio al momento de realizar actividades físicas pues casi siempre – a menos que alguien los elija – lo elige como pareja. Sherlock nunca fue admirador de las actividades al aire libre, como se ha recalcado en varias ocasiones, pero el hecho de realizarlas con John le hace querer hacerlas a todas horas del día – incluso de la noche.

El calentamiento pasa sin contratiempos y quince minutos después ya están colocándose en las posiciones que, según Jim, deben tomar de acuerdo a su fuerza, complexión y algunas otras variantes más para ganarle al equipo de Moran. Sherlock deduce, por la forma en la que se sonríen, que hay _algo_ más implícito en aquella competencia, pero no le da demasiadas vueltas.

—Todos en posición— pide la señora Hudson con ayuda de un altoparlante —En sus marcas…— posiciones listas, músculos relajados, tensión al máximo, adrenalina bombeando por todo el sistema. Sherlock puede decir que esa es una de las primeras veces que se siente emocionado —Listos…

—Demos lo mejor, Sherlock— Sherlock asiente y John, a su lado, sonríe.

—¡Fuera!

Ambos equipos comienzan a remar con fuerza, con precisión. Los botes se encuentran proa con proa, ninguno quiere dar su brazo a torcer en aquella competencia. Cuando el equipo de Moran aparentemente toma ventaja, el equipo de Moriarty vuelve con fuerza y toma la delantera. Es una competencia cerrada, no es seguro decir quién de los dos ganará, pero sí se puede decir que es una carrera con mucha tensión y adrenalina.

Sherlock observa la boya, que indica el retorno, al centro del lago y sonríe. Si pueden tomarles ventaja ahí, pueden ganar sin dificultades. John observa lo mismo y, al ser el capitán del bote, da sus indicaciones.

El equipo contrario aparentemente también tiene la misma idea porque apresuran el paso y se acercan peligrosamente a su bote. La madera choca. Ninguno quiere ceder. No pueden perder esa única oportunidad de tomar ventaja.

Lamentablemente el bote Moriarty queda al centro y si no se abre lo suficientemente rápido le costará tiempo valioso. John da una indicación y todos asienten afirmativamente.

Diez metros para el retorno y el bote contrario es obligado a abrirse lo suficiente para perder ventaja.

Cinco metros para el retorno y el bote del moreno toma su ventaja y reman con más fuerza.

Dos metros para el retorno y toman su ventaja.

Dan la vuelta en pocos movimientos, desacelerando en el momento preciso y volviendo a acelerar cuando es debido. El bote contrario queda rezagado unos cinco metros detrás y esa ya es una ventaja admirable.

Se acercan a la línea de meta y escuchan los gritos de apoyo. Sherlock se siente eufórico y no es por los cigarrillos. Se siente vivo, siente que puede hacer cualquier cosa y nadie puede pararlo. La meta se acerca y John sonríe, sabe que ganaron.

Al llegar la señora Hudson los felicita y también al otro equipo. James les guiña un ojo y les dice que se han ganado un baúl lleno de golosinas y chocolates por su esfuerzo – cosa que sólo está permitido después de la cena. Reparten el botín y su instructor les felicita, diciéndoles que en las competencias futuras espera ver el mismo o un mayor nivel competitivo que el de esta vez. Y promete más cosas para ellos – la mayoría comida, de hecho. Jim es un adicto a los chocolates.

John le palmea el hombro.

—¿Ves? Te dije que sería divertido.

—Tal vez— responde Sherlock, quitándole un chocolate oscuro a John.

—¡Oye! ¡Ese es mi chocolate, Sherlock!— pero Sherlock comienza a correr hacia la cabaña. John sonríe y se alegra de que su amigo se divierta.

Y eso que sólo ha pasado una semana desde que se conocieron.

El rubio espera ansioso lo que venga más adelante.

=X=

En otra parte del campamento.

—¡Pero perdiste, Seb!

—Nunca dije que lo haría.

El joven de cabello negro se cruza de brazos haciendo un mohín. Sabe que es jugar bajo, de hecho, es algo que nunca haría en público ¡que no era un mocoso, por dios! Pero están solos, en la cabaña para instructores masculinos y sólo está Sebastian con él.

—Jim— llama el rubio.

—No me hables— dice fingiendo un tono de voz molesto —Hombre sin palabra.

—_Jim_— dice en un tono más grave —Sabes que sí tengo palabra.

—No, no la tienes— sonríe mientras sigue actuando su pequeño acto —Dijiste que lo harías si perdías y no quieres cumplir.

—James, sabes que _odio_ los dulces.

—¡Pero si es delicioso, Seb!— James dice, mientras se da la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el rubio.

—¿Que no estabas enojado?

—Nah— dice con simpleza —Pero debes cumplir tu palabra. O no volveré a creerte.

El mayor, por unos meses, sonríe con sorna mientras observa las actitudes del otro. Esa forma de manipulación del pequeño Jim es una de las cosas que le llamaron la atención durante aquel campamento hace ya cinco, años cuando compartió cabaña con él. Fue difícil, pero el esfuerzo valió toda la pena.

Toma un pequeño chocolate de la mesa a su derecha y lo acerca a su boca. James sonríe porque sabe que aquella acción es la rendición de Sebastian, pero no cuenta con la maniobra sorpresa del rubio.

Al mismo instante que muerde con sus dientes frontales el chocolate, se acerca rápidamente al joven frente a él, le toma de los brazos y le besa, quedando el chocolate entre ambas bocas.

James abre los ojos por la sorpresa pero los cierra y corresponde el beso sabor chocolate con Seb. La mezcla le enloquece y pronto el beso, de comenzar tierno y dulce, se vuelve caótico. Como lo son los dueños de ambas bocas.

La lengua del moreno disfruta el sabor del relleno del chocolate derretirse en la boca del otro. Gime y jadea un poco por la falta de aire y Sebastian termina el beso. La mirada de james no tiene precio.

—No vuelvas a decir nunca que no tengo palabra— dice el rubio, mordiendo el labio inferior de James.

—Nunca— y dan comienzo a un nuevo beso, esta vez con la calma y quietud que les proporciona la noche.

Y eso que sólo ha pasado una semana de campamento.

James encontraría la manera de hacer más apuestas con su alto y apuesto rubio.

* * *

**Nota**. Dimmock se llama Theodore porque 1) a Maye y a mí nos recuerdan a una ardilla: y 2) Theodore es mi ardilla favorita en Alvin y las ardillas. **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar**, lamento la demora, pero no quería salir el capítulo :rebelde:

P.d. Definitivamente las crónicas deportivas no son mi fuerte -.-


End file.
